In recent years, various flexible printed circuit boards have been used in the field of electronic devices due to the need for size reduction and weight reduction of electronic devices. As such flexible printed circuit boards, a flexible printed circuit board is generally used that includes a base film serving as a base and a conductive pattern made of copper foil or the like laminated on the surface of the base film.
Such a flexible printed circuit board is flexible. For this reason, the connection terminals of a flexible printed circuit board for connecting to a conductor pattern of an electronic device have a reinforcement plate that serves as a reinforcement member and that is laminated on an outer face thereof, for example, for the purpose of preventing bending or warpage (see WO 2010/004439).